<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I can be him; for you. by cactusthespacecat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28812726">I can be him; for you.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cactusthespacecat/pseuds/cactusthespacecat'>cactusthespacecat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EOS 10 (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Porn, Dom/sub Undertones, Hair-pulling, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Ryan Dalias's Secret Prosthetic is his Penis, akmazian hold my hand, i woke up and chose tears, i wrote this to spread the gospel that ryan's secret prosthetic is his... yaknow, im yearning here, okay so i just wanted to write banter, ryan is a sub top i make the rules, theres a little choking but it's not crazy, writing this out it seems wild but it just happens</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:08:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,316</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28812726</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cactusthespacecat/pseuds/cactusthespacecat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Like it says in the tags, this includes consensual light bondage, breathplay, a dom and sub dynamic, as well as angst at the end.</p><p>This is mostly word spaghetti but EOS 10 needs a good fuck and then be sad fic, I think.</p><p>As always, any typos are on purpose and if theyre not crucial and you point them out, i drive to your house and steal your doorknobs.</p><p>the formatting is shit but it makes it spicy</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akmazian/Ryan Dalias, Ben/Ryan Dalias</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I can be him; for you.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Akmazian was against Ryan, pinning him against the wall.</p><p>Skin sparked as he put a hand on Ryan’s chest, and Ryan gasped. His moan was cut short by Akmazian’s mouth on his and Ryan felt his heart stutter, his eyes wide. Akmazian pulled away, his dark eyes meeting Ryan’s.</p><p>“Have somethin’ to say, Doctor?”</p><p>Ryan shook his head and swallowed, melting against the wall as Akmazian peppered kisses along his collarbones. There wasn’t even any exposed skin yet and Ryan still felt laid bare, pushed against the wall of his quarters.</p><p>“Good, cuz I don’t wanna hear it.”</p><p>Ryan opened his mouth to retort, how dare this criminal- But Akmazian bit his neck and he gasped. </p><p>“Oh, fuck…” The words escaped before Ryan could bite his tongue and Akmazian met his eyes again.</p><p>“Maybe I wanna hear that, actually.”</p><p>“Oh, fuck you, Akmazian.” </p><p>Akmazian winked at Ryan, their noses touching, then tangled his calloused hands in Ryan’s hair and pulled back, exposing Ryan’s jaw and making him inhale again. </p><p>“Tryin’.”</p><p>Ryan tried to retort, his face screwed up, but all of his senses screamed as Akmazian traced a hand over the zipper of his pants.</p><p>He thanked whatever god was listening that he lived in a world where prosthetics were this sensitive, and then his eyes rolled back in his head. Akmazian was undoing the zipper at such a tantalizing pace that it was making him shiver.</p><p>“You could act like it, you’re taking-” Ryan swallowed. “So long.”</p><p>“Nothing I haven’t seen before, Doctor. Might as well take my time.”</p><p>“I’ll show you something new if you hurry up, you pompous-”</p><p>His vision went muddy as he felt Akmazian’s mouth on his cock, and Ryan’s sentence stuttered to a stop.</p><p>“That flirting, Dalias?” Akmazian hummed around Ryan, and Ryan felt his knees go weak. </p><p>He slid against the wall, his head turned to the ceiling, but Akmazian braced a hand on each of Ryan’s legs, keeping him upright.</p><p>“Tryin’.” Ryan mumbled, in a mocking Texan accent.</p><p>Akmazian froze, drawing away from Ryan’s cock. Ryan squirmed from the sudden lack of stimulation. </p><p>“You makin’ fun of me, Doctor?”</p><p>“And what if I am? That can’t be a real accent, “partner”.” Ryan moved his hand towards his dick, but Akmazian grabbed the wrist and held it against the wall so hard, Ryan felt like he could feel bruises already.</p><p>“Oh, shit, Akmazian, you’re the worst.”</p><p>“You can say it, but I know you don’t mean it.” Akmazian whispered, and Ryan’s hips twitched at the feeling of his breath on him.</p><p>“Oh, I mean it.” Ryan’s teeth gritted, and his other hand went for his cock, meeting the same fate as the first, pushed against the wall. “Fuck you, you asshole, let me touch myself.”</p><p>Akmazian’s clicked his tongue, and he looked up at Ryan, his eyes glinting in the dark. “With your permission, doctor, I think I’m going to do the opposite, actually.”</p><p>“What do you-”</p><p>Ryan was interrupted again, this time by Akmazian’s body slamming against his as he stood and his arms slammed against the wall above him. They were kissing again, this time with the added friction of Ryan’s cock rubbing against the outside of Akmazian’s pants.</p><p>They were hungry for each other now, breathless, blood pounding in their ears.</p><p>Ryan writhed against the wall, his hands above his head for a minute while they kissed. Akmazian wanted to kiss everywhere but Ryan’s mouth, just to hear him babble a little, to hear him muttering profanities. </p><p>Ryan was biting now, his whole body tense and still moaning around the t-shirt in his mouth. Akmazian chuckled despite himself, and pulled away for a second to take off both of their shirts. Ryan moaned, feeling cold and flushed at the same time while Akmazian guided them to the bed.<br/>
“Is this alright by you, doctor?” He hummed in Ryan’s ear as they slid onto the bed. Akmazian grabbed both of Ryan’s wrists in one hand and tucked them underneath the headboard, using his own shirt to tie them there.</p><p>Ryan mumbled something breathless.</p><p>“Try again?”</p><p>“It’s fine.”</p><p>Ryan was squirming again, his cock bobbing in want underneath Akmazian’s hips. </p><p>“How about this?”</p><p>“How about wha- Oh holy hell.”</p><p>Akmazian had taken to working his mouth on Ryan again, this time with vigor, and Ryan’s eyes rolled back in his head again.</p><p>Ryan bucked his hips into Akmazian’s mouth, but only once before Akmazian put an arm across his stomach and held him down.</p><p>“Don’t do that, already too much for me to handle.”</p><p>Ryan started to laugh, but it dissolved into a moan before he finished his breath as Akmazian licked up the shaft slowly. </p><p>“Can stop at any time, don’t make me wanna.”</p><p>Ryan shook his head, and it was Akmazian’s turn to laugh this time, a rich, deep sound that sent shivers up Ryan’s spine.</p><p>“Thought not.” </p><p>Despite his words, Akmazian was getting up and off of the bed. Ryan whimpered, and then cleared his throat, his eyes wide.</p><p>“Wait, Akmazian, where are you-”</p><p>“Relax, Dalias, I’m not leavin’.”</p><p>Akmazian shrugged out of his own pants, folding them and draping them over a chair, making sure to grab the bottle of lube from the desk.</p><p>Ryan, from the bed, looked at the naked man in front of him and swallowed, tugging at the t-shirt restraining him. </p><p>Akmazian noticed the tension and clicked his tongue again. </p><p>“I don’t think you need out of that jus’ yet. Have a little patience.”</p><p>“Patience, my ass. Are we going to have sex or not?”</p><p>“Patience, my ass, actually. I can only assume you didn’t… prepare?”</p><p>Ryan was speechless again, his throat dry, and just shook his head.</p><p>“Figures. Humans.” </p><p>“Hey, you’re-”</p><p>“Part Centurian. Can’t forget that.”</p><p>“Oh, of course not. It’s where you being a cocky asshole comes from.”</p><p>“Now, now, doctor: y’know as well as I that that’s not how species traits work.”</p><p>“Bold of you to assume I know anything right now.”</p><p>“Aw, we haven’ even started and your brains already scrambled, partner?”</p><p>“You know, actually, I’m just way more stupid that anyone gives me credit for, I think it’s the glasses that makes people think- Oh fffffffuck.”</p><p>Akmazian straddled Ryan, keeping the hand he had put around Ryan’s throat to shut him up in place. </p><p>“I wish you’d talk less, doctor.”</p><p>“Will do, partner.” Ryan rasped, his eyes wide and cock throbbing.</p><p>Akmazian rolled his eyes, letting up the pressure on Ryan’s neck to lubricate himself, watching Ryan’s hungry eyes rake him over. </p><p>Smuggling wasn’t bad for his physique, that’s for sure. Ryan ground against the bed underneath himself, looking for any type of sensation. It felt like Akmazian would never be done, and his whole body ached for release. </p><p>After what felt like a year, Akmazian rasped, “Ready?” and Ryan felt like the wind got kicked out of him in anticipation.</p><p>“About time.”</p><p>Akmazian hesitated, making eye contact with Ryan underneath him, and raised his eyebrows.</p><p>“Oh come on, Akmazian, I didn’t mean it, I just- FUCK.”</p><p>Akmazian lowered onto Ryan’s cock as quickly as his body allowed, and both of them unraveled for a moment, breathless.</p><p>“That… might not get old.” </p><p>“What? Interrupting me? That seems a little- oh… oh hell.”</p><p>This time, Akmazian had shifted forward, bracing his elbows on either side of Ryan’s chest, and started to leave a hickey on his neck. </p><p>“Not old, yet, that’s for sure.” He mumbled, and Ryan shivered.</p><p>Ryan opened his mouth to retort, but Akmazian leaned up and placed his hand over his mouth.</p><p>“Give me time to take the rest of you before you give me a reason not to, doctor.”</p><p>If Ryan had control over his hands, he would have saluted, and then his vision went white as Akmazian took the rest of Ryan’s cock.</p><p>“Oh… oh shit.”</p><p>“Watch your language, your mouth is foul today, Dalias.”</p><p>“You love my mouth,”</p><p>“Regardless, I don’t hardly think everything I do warrants a curse w- Fuck!”</p><p>“Oh, I’m sorry, ‘destroyer of worlds’, were you saying something?” </p><p>Akmazian glared at the man under him from under dark eyelashes, his eyes bright. Ryan had thrust upwards without warning, taking Akmazian off guard and giving him a taste of what it was like with Ryan in control. Maybe they’d try it another time.</p><p>“Didn’t say nothing at all.” He mumbled, and took a deep breath.</p><p>It made sense, he supposed. If he had a chance to choose the size of his own dick, it wouldn’t be small. But hell, if it wasn’t a lot to take. Don’t get it twisted, he’d never felt more full and it had his own cock leaking onto Ryan’s chest. But it made sense that the weak link in the chain that was Ryan Dalias was his personality. And that forehead.</p><p>Akmazian leaned back on his elbows, and started riding Ryan, bending his knees and thrusting in a way that made Ryan start mumbling underneath him. </p><p>Before long, Ryan was thrusting back and Akmazian let him, moans escaping as they both chased their bliss. Akmazian stroked himself with one hand and felt himself tightening around Ryan.</p><p>Oh, they were both going to come so fast.</p><p>Akmazian gritted his teeth, and kneeled up so that Ryan couldn’t reach him anymore. </p><p>“Akmazian, fous-toi, I’ll kill you, I was so close.” </p><p>“I know,” Akmazian mumbled, breathless. “Me too.”</p><p>“Then why did you stop?” </p><p>“I didn’t, jus’ took a break.”</p><p>“Let me come, I swear to god I’ll report you to-” Ryan was cut off again as Akmazian put a hand around his throat again. No pressure, just there.</p><p>“Don’t threaten me with something you won’t deliver on. Fucking a terrorist can’t be good for your resume, doctor.” This was whispered, his mouth brushing Ryan’s ear, and Ryan shuddered.</p><p>“You’re right, and I wouldn’t, but you’re… insufferable, Akmazian.”</p><p>“So I’ve heard.”</p><p>And he lined back up and leaned back down so fast they both saw stars.</p><p>It was feverish now that they’d had a moment to breathe, and Akmazian was filling Ryan’s ears with moans that only furthered Ryan’s pleasure. </p><p>“Let me touch you, please. I want you to feel- OH- I want you to feel good.” </p><p>“I do, what do you think this is?” </p><p>Ryan bucked wildly, with no direction, seeking more pleasure, and Akmzsian pinned him against the bed again.</p><p>“Aw, heavens, you were doing so well too. Lemme handle it, partner.” Akmazian mumbled into Ryan’s mouth.</p><p>Ryan flushed red, his throat felt like sandpaper.</p><p>“That’s a good doctor.” </p><p>It only took a few seconds of Akmazian fucking himself at a tantalizing, awful, pace before Ryan was cursing again.</p><p>“You awful man, I hate you so much, please, please, please let me finish, fils de pute.”</p><p>“So needy, have you ever enjoyed anything?”</p><p>“No, I’m a cold-hearted, hateful, spiteful person who only gets joy from-”</p><p>Akmazian kissed him, his hands tangled in his hair, and Ryan gasped around the other man’s mouth on his.</p><p>“If you talk again before I come, I will kill you, and y’know that I can.”</p><p>Ryan swallowed the lump in his throat, and went to open his mouth. Akmazian growled, rolling his eyes, and yanked Ryan’s hair back so that all that came out was a throaty moan.</p><p>“Tha’s better.”</p><p>Ryan nodded, his lips tight, and Akmazian continued at his snail’s pace, drinking in Ryan’s desperate moans.</p><p>He sat up for a moment, stretching up so Ryan’s entire girth could fill him, and he gasped, cursing under his breath and he continued letting Ryan fuck him, stroking himself.</p><p>Ryan looked up at Akmazian spread out on top of him, and found himself breathless again. That beautiful body, his hair stuck to his forehead and cascading down his shoulders, and his eyes, glinting in the low light. How the fuck Ryan ever thought he was straight he couldn’t fathom, with this sight filling his vision. </p><p>Akmazian shuddered, his eyes rolling in the back of his head, and he gasped.</p><p>“Oh, oh, I’m gonna- Ryan, please!”</p><p>Ryan bit his tongue at the plea and took the cue to keep thrusting, harder now.</p><p>Akmazian shuddered and cried out, collapsing on Ryan’s chest, his load hitting Ryan’s chin. </p><p>It always felt good to finish inside Akmazian, but being so close for so long made the little blood in his brain basically non-functional, and he was muttering nonsense as he felt every inch of Akmazian surrounding him, blissed out from orgasm.</p><p>And Ryan was coming too as he felt Akmazian pulse around him. His vision swam and he probably cursed too. He might have said he loved Akmazian, it wouldn’t have been the first time it slipped out.</p><p>They laid there for a long moment, knowing that if Akmazian moved, it would be a mess. </p><p>“Do you feel like cuddling?”</p><p>“I told you not to talk until-”</p><p>“Until you’re finished, and you definitely finished.”</p><p>“I ain’t finished with you, actually. Of course I feel like cuddling, you’re mighty comfortable.”</p><p>They took some time to clean up, Ryan complaining the whole time as if he wasn’t half of the problem, and settled in to take in each other’s smell and presence for a good twenty minutes.</p><p>There was some weight to the silence, though.</p><p>“Ryan, are you ready?”</p><p>Ryan shook his head, buried in Akmazian’s hair. “I don’t want to go anywhere.”</p><p>Ben laughed a little, petting Ryan’s hair. “These fantasies are very good for me as well, but I don’t feel like they’re sustainable.”</p><p>“I didn’t ask you, I’m working on it.”</p><p>“As long as you don’t forget that I’m actually the one who’s here, with you. With us.”</p><p>Ryan shook his head. “Of course not, Ben.”</p><p>“Of course not.”</p><p>Ben knew he was lying, but it felt too good to see him happy to even take down the hologram of the EOS 10 quarters.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>